


Hiro, notice me

by CyanideAlchemist



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Other, ghost!Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAlchemist/pseuds/CyanideAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is working on something and Tadashi tries to make an appearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiro, notice me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from this post: http://fishupie.tumblr.com/post/110123443167/dannie801-fishupie-bh6-69min-prompt-ghost . You will see, when you go to that link, that I was allowed to use the idea xDDD and, well, to the artist: I hope you like it ;)

Do you know about all those shows where people try to communicate or catch a ghost and they have all this crazy machines to do so? Actually, those machines have really sensitive sensors to do it, and robots need this sensors too so they can function for the properties they were built for. Or at least that’s what Tadashi Hamada was thinking just to make an explanation of why his robot could “see” or sense him and now was trying to get his cute little brother to notice his phantasmagoric presence.

“Tadashi is here” said the giant marshmallow that was Baymax.

“Baymax, I don’t need to watch that video now, I’m busy.”

‘But I’m right here!’ thought the ghost somehow remembering the time when he managed to accept he was dead -two and a half days ago- and followed Hiro everywhere. ‘Being a ghost sucks…’

Tadashi floated next to his brother and tried touching his shoulder. The only thing the little bastard felt was a faint chill. 

An idea popped into his mind and closed his eyes trying to condense his aura to make himself visible and, hopefully, solid. He was new to this entire ‘being a ghost’ thing so he wasn’t sure what he could and could not do. 

“Tadashi is here” Baymax tried again pointing to his now visible arm. The dead Hamada sighed tiredly and waited for Hiro’s remark that he was busy or something to once again closing his eyes and compress his energy. 

What he certainly wasn’t waiting for was Hiro leaning his head to the side to look at Baymax and jumping from his seat nearly having a heart attack.

“Holy crap!” he shouted.

“Don’t panic!” said Tadashi putting his hands in front of him and then face palming for his stupidity. 

“AAAH!” he took a pen and a ruler to protect himself and tried speaking to wherever the hell that arm came from. “I-I-I’m not scared! J-just surprised, that’s all! 

“Yeah, of course you are not” Tadashi rolled his eyes and smirked. His arm was still being the only visible part of his body. 

“It… sounds like…” Hiro narrowed his eyes and was going to keep talking but someone beat him to it.

“Scan complete. Your heart rate has increased and you are sweating a bit. Diagnosis: fear and curiosity.”

The older Hamada attempted to condense his aura again and the ‘wow’ that left his brother’s mouth told him how better he was getting at this.

“First an arm, and now half a body.” He got a bit closer to the entity. “Are you… a spirit or something like that?”

“Wait a sec. I got this” said before trying once again. 

Awesome. Hiro gasped. He wondered which part of him was visible now.

“Fucking bastard!” he left the pen and the ruler in his desk and went to hug the shade of his older brother. 

Only to overstep it and ending in the other side of the room. A frustrated expression took place in his face at the time he turned around.

Pained, Tadashi did a last effort and his skin acquired a glowing tint of turquoise surprising them both. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted to happen but at least he wasn’t translucent anymore. 

With a weak smile the ghost opened his arms and hugged his brother. Hiro returned the embrace and a couple of tears left his eyes.

“You’re cold” 

“I’m dead, what were you expecting?” 

They laughed poorly and lightly and tightened their arms around the other. 

“You don’t know how I felt just after you died… it was terrible…” he cried louder. “Please, tell me I’m not dreaming”

“Oh, Hiro…no, you are not dreaming. I’m here…with you.” He whispered into his brother’s hair. 

The young Hamada cried a few minutes more before calming down and going to sit in his bed. Tadashi floating at his side.

“So… how does being a ghost and all feel?” Hiro asked with a grin.

“I don’t know, I didn’t notice I was dead ‘till I tried knocking the door of the cafe and my fist transgressed the wood…but floating is cool” he smiled.

Hiro laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker so.... hehe, sorry if there's any kind of mistake or whatever :D also, sorry for making it too short, I think it wasn't enough but it just didn't have the same effect I wanted if I made it longer...


End file.
